Usuario:Marie Leon 12
Presentacion ''hola!soy marie,y en esta oportunidad voy a describirles mi personalidad y mis caracteristicas,lo que me gusta y lo que no.'' Sour sweet lemon zest and indigo zap manip by lisakiri-d9iyzu7.png Mi personalidad * soy una chica generosa * soy una chica divertida y alegre * me gusta la musica alternativa * soy fan de mlp y las animes * soy timida raras veces * soy amistosa * me gusta lo grande y lo pequeño * amo a los animales*mas que todo los de cuatro patas* * mi animal favorito es el gato * me gustan las peliculas de accion,comedia y suspenso * soy facil de molestar * soy facil de ofender * soy facil de atrapar con las mentiras blancas * me gustan los instrumentos musicales,la guitarra,el violin y el piano me traen lindos recuerdos. * soy un poco coca como lo dicen algunos * me gustan las novelas ilustradas * me gusta el arte de pintar * tengo grandes sueños * me gusta la tecnologia * me gusta esta con amigas * me gusta las piyamadas Lo que no me gusta * no me gustan las personas que se creen con lo que tienen,con su edad,o con la posicion de cargo o responsabilidad que tienen. * odio peppa * odio que me digan niñita * odio las ofensas * odio las bromas de mal gusto * odio la palabra loca y psiquiatrica con terminos ofensivos * odio las historias que llevan cochinadas de contenido * odio que maltraten a los libros * odio el tacacho * odio el maltrato animal * odio la violencia * odio el maltrato a los instrumentos y a las plantas * odio que me digan que yo no puedo * odio que me rompan mis sueños Mis paginas favoritas. * el secreto de la princesa(usuario desconocido) * la nueva y no tan marvillosa vida de twilight sparkle (rainbow880) * secret love(marie osea yo :3) * historias de amor(marie osea yo :3) * el misterio de la mansion warrer(solari126) * mi profundo amor en secreto(solari126) * una vida de dos mundos(solari126) * watt spap 1 y 3 Mis personajes favoritos * Anna blue * twilight sparkle * twilight sparkle la humana * sunset shimmer * las dazzlings:sonata,aria y adagio * la princesa luna * flash sentry * hatsume miku * nova star sparkle * las rainbows * rainbow dash Mis amigos * solari126(el primer amigo de wikia y animador de mis paginas) * rainbow dash 880(primera amiga en wikia) Instrumentos musicales favoritos * la guitarra * el violin * el piano * la guitarra electrica * la flauta * el arpa Cantantes y grupos musicales favoritos '''aviso:'''''las imágenes estas colocadas de acuerdo con los nombres de los cantantes y grupos musicales'' *lindsey stirling(violinista) *digital daggers(alternativo) *meg y dia (cantantes alternativo) monster *you at me six(grupo musical alternativo) *y muchos mas Mis pasatiempos favoritos * me gusta rockear con mi guitarra Marye sparkle(yo le puse el nombre,algunas veces le cambio por Brittany fire,le puse asi porque es violeta y rosa y toca como una gran estrella) * algunas veces me gusta practicar con mi flauta y mi violin(recien estoy comenzando con los dos instrumentos es muy difícil tocarlo) * me gusta imaginarme q soy una gran cantante como twilight,rainbow,sunset,y todas las chicas de equestria * me gusta cantar a solas,mis amistades dicen q tengo un gran talento * me gusta la pintura,el arte de pintar es uno de mi pasatiempos favoritos,lo hago diariamente * me gusta escuchar musica alternativa * me gusta componer canciones alternativas * me gusta pasear en mi bici * me gusta jugar basquett(soy buena en ello) * me gusta cantar como una gran estrella del pop alternativo(uno de mis grandes sueños desde los 2 años hasta ahora no cambio mi decicion de ser cantante) * me gusta leer libros suspensivos y novelas animadas(el diario de estela,el diario de greg) Mi historia de my little pony Acababa de llegar a lima,yo ni tenia la minima idea de donde estaba,apenas tenia siete años y estaba en mi mundo,nos quedamos en un departamento muy lindo,pasaron los meses y en la tv estaban anunciando una seria nueva de ponis en discovery kids,se me dio la curiosidad de ver ya que se veia interesante,el primer capitulo que vi fue:tem1epis11:envolviendo el invierno,hasta ahora lo recuerdo,la primera poni q vi fue a twilight sparkle una de las primeras ponis en convertirse mi personaje favorito su vos,su personalidad,sus caracteristicas a la mirada y me conmovió,verla tan bonita era como si yo estuviera alli pero en ese mundo,entonces fui viendo cada temporada y capitulo que se daba hasta q me convertí su fan numero 1(100% sparkle),me fui acostumbrando y supe la mayoria informacion de mi programa favorito y los personajes quienes me gustaban,sopuse entonces q yo pertenecia a ese mundo,magico y q de alli aprenderia cosas igual de importantes q me servirian en la socialidad y en la comunidad. como conocí la wikia de mlp? cumpli 11 años cuando conoci mlp,era un dia cuando la familia salio a pasear,luego del paseo familiar,prendieron la compu por trabajo,y como no se dieron cuenta de que no estaba apagado,yo decidi no decir nada,ya que una vez investigando imagenes de mi personaje favorito vi una pagina q era:*el secreto de la princesa*,empeze a leerlo y me gusto,queria comentar pero no podia tenia q registrarse,y yo una chica habil espere un momento adecuado para hacerlo,y bueno siguiendo..,me registre por la noche,12:00pm,entre a la compu,sigilosamente y me quede hasta las 2:00am creandome mi cuenta de wikia,luego deje la compu como estaba y me fui a dormir,me desperte a las 7:00 orario maria normal,y quedo en secreto hasta ahora. soy: twilightsparkleleonhuaman soy el usuario como lo dice su nombre,tengo ciertas cosas q me agradan y no,soy una chica sensible,agil y hasta astuta,no quiero hacer daño a nadie enrealidad,solo soy una siemple *niña*como lo dicen los demás,solo quiero amor de usuarios no quiero venganza ni nada de lo contrario,tengo mi personalidad controlada,no quiero asustarles pero quien soy mediante una imagen no refreja mi verdadero ser por dentro,me gusta lo que veo y hago lo que siento,escribo lo que siento y hago lo que me dicen,escucho un susurro y me asustan,me dan miedo,no se quien soy pero trato de no acercarme a ello,trato de ser otra yo,no quiero reflejar mi otra personalidad,no quiero ser prisionera una vez mas sobre el amor mal dado mediante estos últimos años,no quiero ser de nuevo a la chica a la que odiaban antes,trato de comportarme como una chica decente y noble de si,una chica que le gusta las personas respetuosas y a las que jamas ara daño ni cuando la mínima hoja caiga y su amistad este destruida,no tengo espíritu de venganza solo espíritu de dolor y espíritu de poder controlar poco poco a los demás,(eso solo lo hago con las personas que pinches me caen pésimo)no hablo sola,aunque todos creen eso hablo con mi conciencia la única amiga con la que confío y con una persona un espíritu quien creo con todo mi alma un protector de mis razones,soy una chica muy fantasiosa y decidida de mi,me gusta proteger a las personas de mis problemas y dolores que siento,no me gusta expresarme mediante un mensaje,me gusta expresarme mediante mi forma de ser,ser quien soy depende mio,no de otros usuarios,soy una chica alegre siempre muestro una sonrisa a las demás personas,divertida raras veces y a la vez una chica que se dedica a los estudios el 100%,una chica como yo no se encontrara fácilmente. ¿que aprendimos? resumen de lo aprendido: * soy una chica que tiene debilidades fáciles de encontrar (listo) * soy una chica muy diferente a las demás (listo) * tengo doble personalidad raras veces (solo cuando me descontrolo) (listo) * soy una chica que mantiene una sonrisa en cada momento (listo) * soy una chica que se dedica a los estudios 100% (listo) * soy una chica solidaria(listo) * me gusta proteger a las personas a las que mas quiero (listo) * me gusta expresarme con mi personalidad (listo) * me gusta la música alternativa (listo) * me gusta ser fantasiosa (listo) * me gusta los libros (listo) * me gusta parecerme a mi personaje favorito (listo) Mis videos [[Archivo:PMV Monster Sunset VS Twilight|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Monster - Dev - Lyrics|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Nightcore - Monster Lyric|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:HD Nightcore - Monster|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Undertale - stronger than you (chara)|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:PMV Wake Me Up Inside|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Nightcore - Forever HD|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Nightcore - Angel With A Shotgun-0|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Collab DNA PMV|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Collab Diamond Chandelier PMV|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Collab Hurry Up And Save Me PMV|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Collab Radioactive PMV|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Nightcore - Viva La Vida|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Nightcore - Listen to your heart|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Nightcore - Rescue Me|thumb|left|330px]] [[Archivo:Nightcore - Thrift Shop|thumb|left|2px]]